


Birthdays

by schrodingers_bee



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, dragged from the depths of my notes sections, i don’t know why this exists but it does, looks who’s back on their bullshit, save glow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingers_bee/pseuds/schrodingers_bee
Summary: Given Netflix has destroyed my dreams I’ve decided that my small rebellion will be posting rubbish fanfic that I wrote but never dared post. Basically, Sam decides to be good at birthdays
Relationships: Sam Sylvia & Ruth Wilder, Sam Sylvia/Ruth Wilder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Birthdays

Sam has no fucking idea what he was doing. The problem was that he was awful at birthdays. Any girlfriend, or wife, would testify that the plethora of Sam Sylvia Birthday Cock-Ups ranged from running over their pet in front of their six year old niece to forgetting the whole thing entirely. 

This year had been, for the most part, about breaking past habits. Booze, cigarettes, other less legal substances included. One of the only habits Sam was entirely happy to quit was fucking up at birthdays. 

This, is why, on March 6th 1988, Sam Francis Sylvia was stood in his kitchen, frying bacon and eggs for a sleeping Ruth, in nothing but an apron. 

Romance, it seemed, wasn’t a bad colour on him, he thought smugly, even if the idea of it all was shameless stolen off Ray. 

At least he reckoned it was. The problem with drinking like you have a liver of steel, or like a Hollywood director, is that all the best stories come back to you in fragments. It’s left to the poor sod who wakes up the next morning to piece them, and most of the previous day, back together again. 

He remembered laughing, at lot. 

If only he could remember the rest of that fucking story. 

Cracking open a window so that the smell of bacon could waft through the house and cranking up the radio to her favourite station, he grinned, counting down the last few minutes until her alarm would go off and she’d spring out of bed like the nerd she is. 

“Happy Birthd— HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” 

Debbie marched into the kitchen with the glamorous haste befitting a Network President; bright pink gift bag in one hand, phone in the other. Glamorous was not, however, her reaction to seeing one Sam Sylvia frying eggs and bacon in nothing but a Kiss The Cook apron. 

Sam wasn’t doing much better, concluding to himself that another heart attack was likely to be his best bet at getting out of this situation with his dignity intact. 

Besides, you can’t mock a dead man.

“Good morning,” Ruth mumbled wearily, ambling into the kitchen to find; her, almost fully nude, boyfriend and best friend staring at each other in frozen, abject horror to the soundtrack of Madonna; as well as the funniest birthday story she’d get in years. 

It was then, and only then, that Sam remember the end to that fucking story. 

Ray’s cousin had walked in before his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to comment how much you hate this feel free honestly I deserve it lol   
> If you wanna validate me you’re welcome too   
> Also if you can please make some noise on #saveglow on whatever social media you use! Xx


End file.
